


The last Diamond

by hope_solo20



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, F/F, Rebellion, Shattering - Freeform, Slow Death, True Love, War, bellow diamond - Freeform, between the sinners and the saints, death doesn't discriminate, dying fluff, last diamond, otp, sacrifice for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_solo20/pseuds/hope_solo20
Summary: after eons of peace another war has broken on the homeworld. a group of rebel gems are down to one mission, destroy the diamond monarchy. with yellow diamond and blue diamond being the only ones left, they try and do everything they possible can to survive.





	The last Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> i was challenged by my girlfriend to make her cry as well as i wanted to write this to clear my writers block for my other story, (which you guys should check out ;) it's called a diamond's happiness). anyways as always, enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a little something on the comments <3

Another war was broken upon homeworld soil. A rebel group has rallied at least seventy five percent of all gem population. Their only mission is to destroy the diamond monarchy. Blue diamond and yellow diamond are the only ones left. White diamond had shattered herself almost twenty-five decades ago. Her shattering was supposed to be quick, but she miscalculated the blade angle and died a slow painful death. The cracks felt like they were going to take forever to meet, but in the end, they successfully did and laid her to rest to meet her lover, pink diamond, in the afterlife.

Blue diamond and yellow diamond had only one option, they had to fight.

“we can’t fight them, there are to many of them. we won’t stand a chance!” blue exclaimed as she sat with yellow in what used to be the main court building.

“we won’t stand a chance if we sit here and let them come to us! We are diamond’s blue, and I’ll be damned if I sit here and wait for my own death!”

Yellow stood to her feet and pulled her sword from her gem, “blue I love you with all of my life, but we need to fight. We still have a chance. We can’t let pink and white die in vain.” Yellow then kneeled in front of her mate and grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. “please blue, if we die, at least we die fighting for what’s right.”

Blue looked up at yellow, her tears were staining her eyes. She took yellow’s hands and she, and yellow, stood to their full height. She embraced yellow in a hug and savored the warmth that yellow could provide for her cold tears. She gave a tired laugh and then proceed to speak,

“I guess you’re right dear, we have to fight; but if we fight, we have to fight together, promise me that?”

“I promise…I will fight with you and much more.” Yellow smiled and held blue’s cheek with one hand, her sword in the other. She pulled blue into a kiss that they hoped wasn’t there last.

The two separated and prepared for battle. First yellow wielded a helmet that shaped to her hair and armor that made her look like a knight of high class. Her chest plate was gold with the original diamond insignia that laid flat right below her gem and the rest of the armor was a dark yellow and fitted just right on the rest of her body, her gem resting in the diamond shaped hole that was cut out just for that reason. 

Blue on the other hand, just shifted her uniform to a one-piece jump suit with padding and armor in only specific places including her knees, arms, and legs. She also spilt her hair and placed it into a pony tail, a little part hanging in front of her face that was too stubborn to go up. Blue then pulled her weapon, a double-sided axe that she twirled and spun to a halt.

With both diamonds ready to fight, the made there way to the root of the problem, where the base of the rebellion would be…in pink diamond’s sector.

They made there way there in short time, taking only one warp pad to reach them and immediately, they were surrounded.

As soon as the gems saw them, the rage of war had begun. Gems from all around them started to attack. Some were fused, while other just fought by themselves. Yellow and blue swung their weapons, expertly hitting every gem that they came into contact with. Yellow, in rage, swung her sword, shattering each gem that she laid eyes on and made contact with. Blue, as well, connected her axe with the gems of the rebellion. The way she swung her weapon almost looked like a dance, how graceful and flawless those swings were could make anyone or anything fall into a trance.

Throughout the area, all you could hear was battle cries and the shattering of gems and weapons. The fight felt like it lasted years, but in reality, it only lasted a couple of minutes. Dust and smoke covered the area until it was quite and only two gems stood there. When the area cleared, yellow and blue diamond could make out the field; shards were everywhere they looked and stepped…they had won.

“blue!! We did it!! We took out the rebellion! We won!” yellow exclaimed in joy as she dropped her weapon and went to hug blue, but already she knew that something wasn’t right.Blue did hug back, but she was weak when she did. Yellow pulled away slowly and she looked at blue and asked “what’s wrong? We won, why are…” yellow looked down at blue’s gem, it was cracked with small pieces falling out. Blue dropped into yellow’s arms and quickly yellow caught her. Slowly, yellow sat down guiding blue in her lap, not wanting to cause anymore damage to her gem. Yellow started to cry, tears rushing down her face as she held her diamond to her demise.

“blue, I’m so sorry…I…I…should have protected you,” she cried “you’re okay, you’re going to be okay, you have to be okay…please don’t leave me.” yellow brought blue to her chest and bent down and kissed her forehead.

“yellow…” blue diamond said in a soft whisper, “I am not going to live,” she took in a sharp breath, the pain coursing through her body. “I love you yellow,”

“blue please! You can’t go! You...” yellow started to speak until a certain tone cut her off. Blur diamond, in her arms, started to hum and sing to yellow, trying to calm her down. Slowly and softly, with the rest oh her energy she had left, she began to sing…

You are my sunshine 

My only sunshine

You make me happy….., when skies are gray

You never know, dear….

How……..much…..I………love…you…

I…love..you.

Blue diamond’s form left her, and there, in yellow’s hands laid the shards of blue diamond. And there sitting in the shards, sat the last diamond of homeworld.

Yellow looked down at her shards that laid in her still hands and finished her song, her voice almost nothing…

Please don’t take, my sunshine away……..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...not really. just a reminder that i am not responsible for any emotions that you feel during or after you read this lol. i hope you guys enjoyed! i promise i will be writing other short stories about my diamonds. thank you for giving this a read!


End file.
